A little loving care
by Evilkat23
Summary: This story is based on the theory that all of Rick and Morty's adventures are just part of Morty's imagination as he is special needs. I'm adding a little more to it, in short, Morty hardly talks, but he does communicate through his many drawings. So, what would happen when Rick and Summer notice that a lot of his drawings start to become more and more like a cry for help?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I just made one story, but I had this idea hit me last night shortly after I posted the other one, so, yeah, I hope you enjoy and review.**

Fourteen-year-old Morty Smith wasn't smart but he didn't care about that, he wasn't intelligent in any way but none of it mattered to him. As long as he had his crayons, markers, and colored pencils he didn't really care about anything but his drawings. After all, his drawings were how he communicated to the people around him. They weren't the best drawings in the world, in fact, most of them looked like a five year old made them, but, what would you expect, after all, he was told time and time again by his father that he had the mentality of a five year old. Which in all honesty was the truth.

According to his father, he was, in simple words, 'retarded' because his mom wouldn't stop drinking while pregnant and that everything that happened to him was because of his mother. Morty didn't care about that, though, he still loved his mom, and his mom loved him.

Morty always showered his mother with millions upon millions of drawings showing her how much he loved her. After every fight with his father, she'd fine a new drawing under her door within the next hour. It wasn't just his mother that got drawings from him, it was everyone, Summer, his dad, and of course his grandfather, who lived in the garage.

Most of the time, he'd never see those drawing again, but, whenever he went down to give his grandfather a new piece of art, he'd always see all of his drawings hung up somewhere. Mostly the walls held up by tape. His grandfather always seems to hold on to them for whatever reason.

His grandfather was the only one to actually talk to him like a person, always tell Morty they were going on 'adventures' together with each new drawing.

That's what Morty was doing now, making a new drawing for their next 'adventure' together while sitting on the floor of the classroom, ignoring the other students yelling and screaming about. He was in the middle of coloring a man with four arms, two at his side and two on his head when one of the teachers approached him.

"Oh my, Morty, that's a great drawing. Can you tell me what those are?"

The teacher Morty knew well, he could never remember his name, but always remember his face. He was a stout bald man with pudgy fingers and oddly long arms.

"G-G...Gazor-...Gazorpazorp!" He finally managed to spit out.

"Ah, What a name." His teacher breathed out softly, gently his teacher touched Morty's shoulders with his stubby fingers, Morty thought nothing of this and only continued to draw his Gazorpazorp, whom of which he named Morty Jr. He didn't even notice his teacher slowly massaging his shoulders,

"You know Morty, if you're good, I'll give you Jellybeans." His teacher whispered into his ear. Morty perked up at that, he liked Jellybeans, tutti fruti was his favorite one.

"Hello?"

Hearing his sister's voice from the doorway, Morty quickly turned and smiled brightly at Summer, instantly, his teacher lets go of his shoulders. Summer seemed oblivious to the teacher's touch as she focused more on her phone than her brother at the moment.

"Ah, Ms. Smith, right on time as normal."

"Of course, Mr. Gells. Morty, you ready?" Summer asked him in a monotone voice as she paid more attention to her phone, like normal. Morty jumped up from his spot on the floor, picking up his drawing he rushed over to her and hugged his sister around the middle and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave his teacher a quick wave goodbye.

"So, Mom was too drunk to drive, dad is out doing who knows what, and Grandpa Rick has currently locked himself in the garage we have to walk home. But hey, you know what's good about that?" She asked Morty with a smile as she held his hand.

Morty looked up at her with big curious eyes and she smiled warmly back at him.

"Ice cream! how does that sound?" She asked and he smiled, he liked ice cream more than jellybeans. Seeing his happy smile, she gently tussled his hair.

"Alright, Ice cream it is."

Walking silently out of the school, Summer glanced down at her brother, he looked so happy, despite his disability, a part of her felt oddly envious at that. To not realize that their parent's marriage is failing, that they family he comes from is pretty much broken, to not know anything. To just go about his day with a smile on his face most of the time.

She gently patted his head and sighed, he wasn't...For use of a better word, retarded, god she hated it whenever her dad would just scream it at the top of his lungs during a fight, but, she knew it wasn't true, and Grandpa knew as well. She stopped walking when Morty suddenly let go of her hand and started to shake his hands madly about.

Yeah, her dad was the only one to say that Morty was full on...

Shaking her head, she flat out refused to think of that word any more than she had to. She then brought her hand out for Morty to take once he was done.

Her dad was a moron.

Getting to the ice cream place, A normal looking building with several tables on the outside for people to sit and enjoy their cold treat in the summer and spring. It didn't have an inside sitting area, meaning it closed down during the fall and winter, which was understandable. Morty sat down at a table and Summer fished through her purse for a few stray crayons.

"Here you go, Kiddo." She spoke as she placed the crayons in front of her brother, he wasted no time coloring his picture some more. "I'll go and order." She spoke softly, already knowing what her brother wanted, he said nothing as he continued to color.

Morty was just minding his own business as his sister had her backed turned to him to get their ice cream, when out of nowhere his picture was snatched from under him, out of reflex he let out a loud grunt and reached up for it, only to have it moved even farther out of his reach. Looking at who had stolen his drawing.

It was a girl, no older than Summer, Morty knew her, her dark brown hair seemed so familiar as she stared down at him with malice in her eyes, he couldn't remember her name, he knew it was something simple. Letting out another grunt, he reached up for the drawing once more, but the girl kept teasing him by bringing it back up out of his reach. Let out a louder noise now, Morty felt tears prickle in his eyes as he tried so hard to take his drawing back.

"Awwww~ Is the wittle retarded baby gonna cry?" The girl cooed in a sickly sweet sarcastic voice as she waved his picture tauntingly in the air just above Morty's head. She put a hand on her hip and smiled sadistically as Morty jumped once more for his drawing.

Morty then sniffled and brought his hands up to his eyes, wiping away his tears he started to softly sob, why was this woman so mean to him? What did he do? Looking back up at the woman who then proceeded to take his picture in both of her hands then with no warning she ripped it in half right in front of him.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Morty let out a loud scream and started to sob loudly over his picture, he was normally good at not crying too horribly, but when it came to his pictures he'd always break down if something happened to them. Sobbing loudly he felt tears roll down his face as he brought his hands up to his eyes as he continued to sob hopelessly.

"Dumb retar-" Before she could finish her sentence there was a loud noise and she gasped out, still sobbing, Morty looked up, his eyes still blurry with tears, all he could see as his sister standing there, shoving her ice cream right into the other woman's face.

Sniffling, Morty watched as Summer then proceeded to drop her ice cream cone to the ground and angrily huffed at the girl,

"You must feel so proud of yourself, Tammy, making a disabled boy cry, you miserable bitch. C'mon, Morty."

With that, Summer picked up Morty's torn drawing and ushered her brother away. Leaning down she handed Morty his ice cream and as they walked she gently kissed his cheek,

"Don't worry, I'll give you some of my drawing paper. I know you like that paper better anyway. It'll be ok." She gently told him. Morty sniffled and nodded at her, mustering up a small smile, Morty slowly licked his ice cream. He offered some to Summer but she turned him down. Together they walked up the driveway to their home, the car was gone, meaning dad was still away. Opening the door they were greeted by Grandpa Rick sitting haphazardly on the couch, flask in hand as he chugged whatever was in it down.

"HeyURRRP!" Rick drunkenly greeted them, looking over at the two, his eyes went from Summer to the still forlorn Morty.

"W-W-Whhaatt happen to...URRP..M-Morty?" He asked and Summer sighed as she sat down next to him in a huff.

"You remember Tammy?" She asked as Morty sat down the ground next to Rick's leg.

"Th..TheeeURRP girl t-that started the rumor that y-you slept with a forty-year-old man? Thheeeen hooked up with my best f-friend who-who is forty? Y-Yeah."

"Well, she took one of Morty's drawing and ripped it. No worries, though, I got her back."

"MorrrURRRPy why d-didn't you beat the shit outta her. You doooon't have to take that shiiiit!" Rick turned to his grandson, Morty only looked up at him before gently wrapped his arm's around one of his grandfather's long legs. Rick sighed out softly and patted Morty's hair.

"You know Morty can't do that, Grandpa." Summer laughed softly.

There was a soft groan coming from the kitchen and slowly Beth emerged from the kitchen, a cup of water with Alka-Seltzer fizzing at the bottom in her hand as she slowly walked into the room. With very little care, she plopped down onto the chair below her and rested one leg on the arm rest of the chair while she half sat half laid on the chair.

"Beth, you are aware thaURPt chair has a foot rest, right?" Rick asked as he took a swig of his flask. Beth didn't answer as she started to chug down her Alka-Seltzer water. Just as Summer was about to speak to her mother, Jerry came in through the front door. Beth and Jerry both sent mild glares at one another, Summer could feel a fight starting any second now, knowing Morty didn't exactly care for whenever they're parents had blowouts, she stood and spoke quickly,

"Alright then. C'mon, Morty, let's go upstairs. I'll let you draw in some of my sketchbooks." Summer told her brother outstretching her hand for him to take, hesitantly, he took it and went away with his sister. Rick could only sigh once more,

"WeeUURPl I-I'll be in the garage."

Summer heard Rick say just as she shut her door. Sure enough, with in seconds the fighting between their parents started up once again.

"-AT LEAST I HAVE A JOB, JERRY!" Her mother suddenly bellowed from downstairs.

Looking over at Morty, her little brother standing there looking at her room like it was the first time he saw it. Smiling she pulled out a sketchbook and some colored pencils.

"Have at it, just don't color on the walls." She told Morty, who quickly got down on his stomach and started to doodle in the book. Smiling, Summer sat on her bed and started on her homework, trying her best to block out her parent's screaming. She reached over and turned on her radio, turning the volume up she smiled. Looking down at Morty who was now bobbing his head to the music as he colored.

His brother wasn't all there, but Summer didn't care about that. Morty was still her little brother and she loved him.

 **Ok, so I know this chapter didn't really focus on Rick's and Morty's relationship, that'll probably be in the next chapter. Also, some pointers on Rick's dialog would be fantastic**


	2. Chapter 2

***Angles sing as I slow re emerge into the Rick and Morty fanfiction scene* I am back! Okay! So what happened? I guess it's safe to say, I fell out of it, and, this story alone kinda scared me because I realized I might have been over my head when I made it, but, fret and fear not! For I am back and ready to tackle this story once more! So, because it's been a rather long while since I started this story, the main plot has... mmm... shifted a little. It's still going to be the same, but it's going to shift. If that makes sense.**

Morty perked his head up away from his drawing at the sound of his bedroom door opening. Seeing his grandpa in the doorway, he smiled.

"Hey, MooRUUPty." His grandpa greeted him after he took a swig of his flask, Grandpa Rick sauntered on into his room. Morty just smiled before going back to his drawing at the moment. He was drawing Mr. Jellybean, making him big and blue with long arms and legs, he had drawn himself right in front of Mr. Jellybean as the man was behind him.

"Morty, want to go on an a-a-adventure with me?" Rick asked Morty softly, Morty looked up and smiled hopefully.

"Alright, get youRRUP shoes on," Rick told him and Morty quickly pushed himself up, and rushed to get his shoes on, once on, he proudly stood in front of his Grandpa. "Good. Let's get ro-rolling!" Rick pushed Morty out the door, and into the family car. "I don't think Jerry will mind if we take this for a SpiiRUUPn." Rick paused as he suddenly took another long swig from his flask, chugging the booze down at a fast rate. He only stopped when he had to belch loudly. Once done, he put the keys in the ignition and started to drive.

Morty, always one to be fascinated with the radio, started flickering through the stations. Just for the hell of it really. He went back and forth, changing every station, not stopping. Until Rick finally flicked the radio off. "Le-eeets just listen to the silence, ey buddy?" Rick questioned. Morty frowned but nodded nonetheless. However, the silence seemed to be too much for his Grandfather as Rick suddenly frowned. "Sooooo... anything new happens at your... 'special' classes recently?" Rick asked trying to get Morty to talk.

Morty didn't like to talk. He'll say some things on the occasion of asking, but long conversations made him very uncomfortable. So, he just shook his head 'no' to his grandfather. It wasn't a lie, nothing new was going on in his classes.

"No? Nothing? C'mon? Not even so-so-some kid biting a teacher? Nothing?"

Once again, Morty only shook his head 'no'. Rick let out a huff and started to drink from his flask again, drool now dripping down his chin. However, his grandfather suddenly stopped paying attention to the road and started paying more attention to his flask, looking down it like he was expecting something.

"Eh..." Morty grunted as he pointed to the road, hoping his grandpa would pay more attention as the car swerved just a little.

"I could have sworn I had more... Hey, Morty, reach in the glove compartment and get me some more whiskey will you?" His grandfather asked as he now focused back on the road and straightened the car. Morty frowned but did as he was told. Opening the glove box, he searched around for a moment before he found a small bottle jammed all the way in the back with the car's manual. It was about half-full and full of brown liquid.

"Ah, good boy, this will RUUUUP hold me over. Until I get to the liquor store." Rick took the bottle from Morty and, once again, Rick took his eyes off of the road to now fill up his flask. Morty felt his head whip back and forth as he saw a parked car off to the side of the road and their car was slowly drifting closer and closer to the parked car.

"EH!" Morty grunted again.

"Words. Morty, use your words." His grandfather demanded as he now started to chug from the flask, still not paying any mind to the road.

"C-Car!" Morty found himself screaming out as he pointed.

Either Rick was stunned that Morty finally said something, or he actually realized that they were indeed about to hit a car, either way, Rick slammed on the breaks, screaming "OH SHIT!" but to avail. They hit the car in front of them. Morty, who wasn't wearing his seatbelt, slammed his head harshly on the dashboard as he was thrown forward from the sudden stop. Everything happened way too fast for his slow mind to truly register. All he knew was that when he looked up, the windshield was gone, there was glass in his arms, hands, and all over his legs, and then something else suddenly threw his head back harshly. It was white and covered in powder. Instantly, Morty started to freak out.

Crying loudly at everything. The pain of glass in his hands. The irritation of the powder in his face as well as the white soft thing that wouldn't go away, and of course, the loud noise of both car alarms going off. He wanted to go home now! Morty brought his hands to his eyes to try and wipe away the tears, he could feel the tears smear against his face as he tried to wipe them away, but the most it did was honestly just upset him more. He hated the feeling it was giving him as the tears stuck and dried to his cheeks, leaving him uncomfortable.

His door suddenly yanked open and he was gently pulled out of the car by his arm.

"Easy there, easy, why don't you just sit down," A man's voice softly told Morty as he was gently pushed to the ground.

"Jesus Christ! Look at the blood on that kid's face!" Some woman screamed out as she pointed at Morty.

While still sobbing, Morty took notice of the crowd starting to form around the accident. There were policemen already trying to take control of the situation. Some just arriving on the scene, others actually trying to make sure nobody got too involved in the accident. It was actually a policeman that had pulled Morty out of the car.

"H-Hey! Get yourrRRRUP hands off of me!"

Morty hiccupped softly as he turned to see his Grandfather being pinned against the pavement. Getting to his feet, he forgot his sadness for a moment before he suddenly started walking towards his Grandfather and the officer.

Rick was struggling with the officer, kicking and struggling as he tried to get free.

"IF YOU DON'T HOLD STILL I WILL TAZE YOU!" The officer warned loudly as he tried to keep Rick under control.

"No! No!" The officer that had gotten Morty out of the car suddenly grabbed him and yanked him back away. "Stay out of this. C'mon lets get you away from this scene. Somewhere quieter, like the hospital, to get those wounds cleaned up."

Morty didn't want to go to the hospital! Hospitals are scary! He wanted to go home!

Crying out, he shook his head and started to rub the tears from his eyes.

"It's alright, really, we need to get you cleaned up. Kiddo, you could sick with all that glass in your hands." The officer told him softly as he gotten down to Morty's eye level. "C'mon. I'll stay by your side." The officer started to lead Morty towards the paramedics.

"W-Wait! Don't take him!" Morty heard Rick yell, but, before he could turn around. He was grabbed by the paramedics and practically pushed into the ambulance. The officer, now standing in front of Morty, blocking his view from the outside, shut the doors behind him and kneeled down in front of Morty.

"Don't worry. You don't have to worry about that man any longer. My partner and I will make sure he gets locked up-"

Morty started to shake his head, he didn't want his grandfather locked away!

"-... You're a real 'special' boy to not truly understand what that man did was wrong. Don't worry. You'll be in better hands when this is all over. Somebody who can probably raise a boy like you." The officer grinned at Morty. Morty didn't know what the man meant as he only tilted his head dumbly at the police officer.

What?

What did he mind by that? 'be in better hands.'? it made no sense to Morty.

"This mind sting." A paramedic softly told Morty as she started to pick the glass out of his hands, it hurt, and made him cry, of course, but, more importantly, it took his mind off of what the officer told Morty for the time being...


End file.
